El Cumpleaños de Sammy
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Dean y Sammy aun son jovenes, es el cumpleaños del mas joven y Dean... decide hacerlo un dia especial.


¿Porque? Es una pregunta sencilla y quizás la respuesta es igual de simple, pero Dean no sabe la razón exacta de porque se encuentra caminando en el zoológico con un increíble dolor de cabeza con pies al que de cariño todo el mundo suele llamar Sam.

Dean sabe que al no estar John, él es lo más parecido que Sammy tiene a una figura paterna y sabe que daría la mitad de su vida por jamás ser testigo de nuevo de la mirada acuosa en los grandes ojos de Sammy al notar la decepción de que su padre por tercer año consecutivo no se presente para desearle feliz cumpleaños, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, un cazador no tiene horario de trabajo y debe asistir cuando la gente lo necesita.

Dean lo sabe, pero también sabe que un niño de 7 años no toma como una excusa válida que su padre los tenga sumidos en el completo olvido solo porque tiene que hacer cosas de adultos en alguno de sus viajes secretos. A veces Dean se ha sentido tentado a contarle que es eso tan misterioso que su padre hace cuando desaparece por tiempo indefinido, pero no tiene el valor suficiente de romper el pequeño corazón de su hermano.

Quizás esa sea la razón, pero aun así le cuesta recuperar un poco de su niñez pérdida para hacer feliz al pequeño monstruo sabelotodo.

-Dean –un par de tirones insistentes a su camisa acompañan a la irritante voz, el solo suspira pacientemente recordándose una y otra vez que es el cumpleaños de Sam y está ahí para hacerlo feliz por lo menos un par de horas antes de regresar al encierro del hotel a disfrutar de un pastel barato que sus ahorros mas unas horas de trabajo en la pastelería consiguieron pagar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta suavizando su voz hasta que el tono despreocupado de siempre se mezcla con algo de amabilidad y cariño.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a las jirafas? –Odia esa voz tierna que hace que su corazón de un salto y se estremezca a la vez.

-No es necesario, solo toma un espejo y míralo –sonríe de lado dejando ver un atisbo de su humor sarcástico natural, pero como es costumbre Sam no lo entiende del todo y solo atina a poner esa mirada de cachorro mojado que utiliza solo en las ocasiones en que de verdad desea algo porque sabe que nadie puede resistirse a querer estrecharlo entre sus brazos y concederle la mitad del mundo si así lo desea.

-Está bien veamos las jirafas –responde tras un momento de observarlo, no entiende cómo es que hace ese mocoso manipulador para convencerlo de obedecerlo casi al pie de la letra, y enfurruñado camina a un par de pasos de distancia, no va a tomarle la mano; eso la haría parecer infantil, es mas; lo haría verse afeminado y Dean Winchester no quiere darle esa imagen a la gente. Le ha costado mucho trabajo componer su carácter reforzándolo para no verse débil ante nadie y no es momento para dar marcha atrás.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se adentran en el zoológico y una sonrisa ancha y brillante abarca completamente los labios del pequeño Sammy; Dean piensa que es casi como mirar las estrellas de noche, tan puras e inocentes que dan ganas de tocarlas para asegurarse de que son reales, aun así mantiene sus pensamientos para sí mismo y solo asiente de vez en cuando ante la voz de su hermano.

Un poco después logran encontrar a las jirafas, Sam luce fascinado y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios es tan contagiosa que ahora Dean sonríe de la misma manera.

-Son grandes –dice el pequeño niño mientras su mirada se pierde en la dimensión desmedida del animal. El es tan pequeño comparado con las jirafas –Y amarillas –añade casi en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado.

Entonces Dean, sin decir una palabra toma a Sammy en sus brazos y lo sube a sus hombros. De nuevo… no sabe porque lo hace, pero siente que es lo correcto. El pequeño niño ríe un voz alta llamando la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor, Dean no entiende, pero si Sammy es feliz, de alguna forma el también lo es.

Tras unas horas de caminar en círculos observando a los animales Dean decide que ya es hora de regresar, no quiere que se haga de noche mientras aun están fuera del hotel, así que a pesar de la negativa rotunda de Sammy emprenden el camino de regreso.

Sam no abre la boca, solo mira a su hermano de vez en cuando mostrándole cuan molesto esta por acabar con su diversión.

-Sammy, te tengo una sorpresa mas –la curiosidad se refleja en los ojos del pequeño pero sigue en silencio. La llave gira en el picaporte y Dean empuja suavemente la puerta anteponiendo su cuerpo al de Sam.

-Necesito que tengas los ojos cerrados, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? –su voz aun conserva un poco de diversión, quizá le dure un par de semanas ese estado anímico, pero jamás reconocerá frente a nadie que tuvo uno de los mejores días de su vida con un niño de 7 años que cree que las jirafas son geniales solo por ser enormes y amarillas.

-Está bien, pero… no hay payasos ¿verdad? –un asomo de miedo se escucha en su voz; Dean cree que es tonto temerle a un tipo con maquillaje y una sonrisa estúpida, especialmente cuando hay cosas peores acechando en la oscuridad.

-Sin payasos –promete tras una pausa, el pequeño asiente y sus parpados bajan suavemente hasta cubrir esa mirada luminosa que le trae un poco de paz. Solo por si acaso el mayor de los Winchester pone su mano derecha sobre los ojos del niño y le da un pequeño empujón para que comience a caminar, acto seguido el lo imita y una vez dentro de la habitación cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Da 5 pasos y extiende tus manos al frente –ordena en un susurro, Sammy obedece y de pronto puede sentir la textura de un papel arrugándose entre sus dedos.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

-No, espera… -se aparta un poco y se coloca frente al niño –quitare mi mano de tus ojos, pero aun no puedes ver, no hagas trampas o esta noche no dejare la luz encendida para ti –retira la mano con un poco de desconfianza y avanza hacia la mesa vigilando de soslayo que su hermano mantenga la promesa implícita de no mirar, con rapidez y agilidad saca un encendedor de su bolsillo izquierdo, toma la vela que tiene un gran numero 7 y con presteza mueve sus dedos provocando un chasquido suave antes de que aparezca el fuego.

-Bien puedes abrir los ojos ahora –mueve el papel que los dedos de Sammy tocaban y lo pone detrás de su espalda mientras con la sonrisa más sincera que había aparecido sobre sus labios en su vida, le dice a su hermano cuanto lo quiere.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sammy –musita, mientras el aludido abre los ojos descubriendo el pastel que se encuentra sobre la mesa –Pide un deseo y sopla la vela –le ordena casi inmediatamente.

Sam cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que más desea, pero no está seguro de que es; desea que su padre estuviera en casa, pero de ser así, Dean no lo habría llevado al zoológico. Desea entonces tener un hogar fijo, pero se arrepiente enseguida al saber que entonces Dean tendría amigos y jamás lo volvería a arropar por las noches. Por último ya casi sin recursos, desea algo que parece perfecto. Desea que Dean siempre este ahí cuando lo necesite y desea ser un buen hermano para él. Sopla el fuego de la vela y sonríe mirando a los ojos verdes del joven.

-Ahora abre tu regalo –le entrega el papel rugoso y Sammy con la alegría firmemente afianzada a sus facciones desenvuelve el regalo.

-Se que te gustan las historias –murmura Dean avergonzado, odia exponer sus sentimientos con tanta franqueza así que los cubre con un comentario de los suyos –puedo ver quién de los 2 será el asediado por las chicas y créeme que no serás tú –Sam solo sonríe de nuevo y envuelve con sus pequeños brazos a Dean.

-Te quiero Dean –el mayor se congela, no sabe que responder por lo cual aparta al niño mas bruscamente de lo necesario y lo pone frente al pastel.

-Es hora de cortarlo –Comen un poco y le lee un par de páginas del libro a su hermano, pero ya es demasiado tarde y Sam aun es pequeño así que el sueño se apodera de él mientras esta sobre el piso. Dean se compadece de su hermano; lo lleva a la cama, lo arropa como todas las noches y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla como solía hacer su madre cuando él era pequeño.

-Yo también te quiero Sammy –le dice al oído con la esperanza de que nunca lo sepa, no quiere darle una imagen de debilidad a su hermano. Dean apaga las luces y se recuesta en la cama vecina, casi durmiéndose inmediatamente.

* * *

NA: Este fic va dedicado a Jime, porque se lo debo desde hace tiempo xDDDD!! Te extraño Jimenosa T-T


End file.
